Same World, Same Sky
by YoukoSakuFan
Summary: Kagome is the headman's daughter and is forced to be married to Hojo. On top of that her village is on the brink of destruction thanks to demons. Until a certain hanyou enters. I'm not good at summaries. Just read. Major Hojo bashing
1. Kagome's Reason

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Inuyasha unfortunately. But that doesn't mean I can't kidnap them (stalks off with fishing pole and net).

_**Same World, Same Sky: Chapter1: Kagome's Reason**_

_(Honestly, you can skip to the next section if you want to. I think it's boring, but it needs to be in there)_

Long ago, in ancient times, of what we now know as Japan, demons and humans lived together peacefully with the gigantic forest that covered the lands. They lived baring no hatred toward one another and helped each other, looking upon each other as brethren. They survived and lived as equals for as long as the earth itself can remember.

As time went on, humans, with advancing technology and knowledge, began to feel superior to the demons and began destroying the forest for larger towns and fields. When iron was discovered, they began digging up the earth, soiling the dirt where trees could have grown or where animals could have lived. That is what made the demons angry.

For the past fifty years, the war between humans and demons continued. The once great forest grew smaller and weaker as did the demons, causing their rage grow.

A large shinobi (1) village resided next to the forest. It lived in peace with the forest, taking what was needed only to survive. Unfortunately, fate was not so kind to these villagers. The demons rage had grown to the point to despise all humans whether they have done wrong or not. The village was attacked even ones that have done nothing wrong. The village was attacked. Being only human, they were forced back easily. The only reason why the village still stood was for the villager's shinobi skills, but it was not going to last forever.

A seventeen year old girl stood in a large hut. Her midnight hair was tied into a high ponytail, as her slender figure wore royal silk. Her stormy blue eyes glared at her father, Solmaha. Her hands gripped her katana at her waste tightly, shaking in rage. "I still don't understand! I need to fight. If I don't, then everyone will die! I'm the only on who can use their spiritual powers well enough to make a difference," Kagome yelled at her father.

"No, you are my daughter, and I won't sacrifice your life to kill one demon, and I doubt one woman could make a difference," Solmaha's dark eyes looked at his daughter gently as he said this. He did not seem angry at his daughter's outburst, instead he smiled. He placed a pale hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, my daughter, you are a fine, beautiful young woman with a future ahead of you. You will marry Hojo, and have a family." Kagome made a gagging sound, but Solmaha continued. "I want you to live the fullest in life. Don't throw it away in some stupid war."

"I won't live to see anything if this goes on, besides I don't love Hojo, and I won't marry him," Kagome said shrugging Solmaha's hand off of her shoulder. She walked past him not even sparing a glance at Solmaha and walked out of the hut.

Solmaha watched her leave. He sighed as his fingers ran through his jet black hair. "What am I going to do with her?"

Everything was quiet for now, so Kagome decided to walk on the bank of the river, kicking the sand in the process. It was comforting to her worried mind. The river was a good two miles into the forest, but the scenery was worth the risk. The sun shone brightly through the trees, though the trees still provided shade. The sun reflected off of the water and made the river sparkle a light blue, and the water was clear and clean to drink. The sand on the bank was soft and easy to walk through. She sat down in the warm sand and wiggled her toes in the water.

Kagome's little brother, Souta, was in the war. As his sister, she could not help but worry about him everyday wondering if he was okay, but as a kunoichi(2), she wanted to prove which out of the two of them were stronger and maybe find a demon that would be a worthy challenger. In the battlefield, she could take care of both desires. Those were the two main reasons why she wanted to join the war.

That and the fact that she was a woman. She was worthless in men's eyes. To them she was small, frail, and weak. The only uses she should have are to bring pleasure to her husband and bear strong, healthy sons. She should not speak unless spoken to and make her presence unknown unless she was wanted. That was a woman's job and this era and it made her sick.

The fact that she was the Osa's (3) daughter did not help. She was to have an arrange marriage with a strong shinobi from another village who was the son of an Osa as well. Hojo was cruel, ruthless, and cold hearted. Sure she only met the man once, but she watched him that day. He yelled at children playing in the streets and glared at everyone and everything. He even destroyed a poor old man's pottery stand just because the man did not know who he was. Not many really knew who he was because the other village was quite far away. Hojo was supposedly the strongest, the fastest, and the brightest out of his village (I know Hojo is completely OOC). The marriage between the two households would bring the two villages together. Their marriage was political.

Kagome shuttered at the thought of being married to him. That problem would have to wait for now. She still had to find a way to convince her father to let her join war unless she joins without having to convince him. She smiled. That was it.

Author: Okay, I have to get at least 10 reviews if you want me to update. Oh, guess what. I captured Inuyasha and Miroku. I will sell them on e-bay to get rich. Then take over the world.

Inuyasha: Get me out of here!

Miroku: Now, now, Inuyasha, look on the bright side.

Inuyasha: What bright side?

Miroku: We're going to be sold to cute fan girls.

Inuyasha: Lecher.

Author: Now to get more Inu characters. (walks out the door with a rice cooker)

(1)Shinobi- ninja

(2)Kunoichi- female ninja

(3)Osa- leader of the ninjas

(This is a revised version of this story. It was so much better than how it started. Too bad it still sucks.)


	2. Enter Inuyasha

Thanks for waiting for me to update. Since only two people reviewed, I was debating on updating this story, but since I don't want to disappoint my two fans who do like my story, I decided to update. If you find any spelling errors, I'm sorry. My friend wasn't there to edit it. You didn't come to here me talk so on with the show.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Inuyasha . . . yet (walks off with bombs, net, dog food, and grappling hook)

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Enter Inu-Yasha**_

That night, when the moon was highest in the sky, Kagome was packed and ready to leave. All she had to do now was wait for her father to fall asleep. It was not long before her father's loud snoring filled the hut. She waited a half an hour before sneaking out with her mask in hand.

The battlefield stood right next to the forest. The scent of blood hovered around the area. Many villagers had died on this field and regrettably most of the bodies had to be left on that field making it more like a graveyard.

A small tent was present at the edge of the village that had a sign that said 'Registration'. "This is too easy," Kagome thought. As she entered the tent, she put her mask on. In the tent Kagome saw small table and a bored looking young man sitting behind it. He had short red hair and blue eyes with tanned skin, and . . . . was he picking his nose?

"State your name and place in battlefield. Any limbs lost are your responsibility and will not permit you to stop fighting, etc. etc. etc. Just sign the damn papers. I'm not getting paid to do this shit." The young man whipped his booger on the table while Kagome looked at the man in disgust.

Kagome walked to the table and started signing the papers that everyone knows has no importance, and that they make you sign it just to annoy you. She handed the papers to the man, and he tried to smile at her which honestly made her feel uneasy.

"So, Kadoma, unusual name for around this area if you ask me. Your tent is the second from the right. Good luck, you're going to need it," he started laughing evilly as Kagome left the tent. She shivered. She never wanted to meet that man again. Ever.

She walked farther into the dark outskirts of the village towards her tent. The moon was hidden in the clouds. An owl swooped by and landed into a tree near by. It was so quiet that even the owl looked nervous.

Kagome felt someone was watching her every movement. A bush that was a few feet away from her, rustled. She looked to where the sound came from and saw to two eyes watching her. Kagome quickly grabbed a kunai (small ninja dagger) and threw it. She ran to the bush and pulled back the branches. A small white rabbit lay motionless on the ground. Kagome looked around quickly and fluently before confirming it was really the rabbit the whole time. She picked up the rabbit and buried it quickly and continued to her tent. "Poor rabbit."

* * *

The figure stared at the girl with cool amber eyes. That was extremely close. The girl almost caught him with that kunai. He wiped away the blood from his left check. He now knew he could not be that careless again. He continued watching her and some of the other humans before fading into the night.

* * *

A young dog demon jumped into a nearby branch as a boar looking demon talked in the middle of a clearing. "We should be able to destroy the human village soon, and bring us closer to the extinction of the humans." The demons around him cheered and some even got out some sake.

"I still don't think they are here to hurt us. At least not this village. I've been watching them. They take care of the forest and its inhabitants."

"Inuyasha, how stupid can you be. Humans are only here to destroy. If not now, then later they will. The sooner we destroy them the better."

Inuyasha frowned.

* * *

(This is a revised version of the original. Hope you think it's better than the original.) 


	3. Kosuke's Identity Revealed

Author: Hello, I'm back.

Inuyasha: Oh great.

Author: (Ignores Inuyasha) Great news.

Inuyasha: (With hope) you're moving far away from me and letting us go with a year supply of ramen.

Author: (Very happy) Nope. I just captured Kikyo, Kagome, and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: You will not get away with this.

Author: Too late. I already sold you to my friend digiwildfire. (Grins evilly) And she is your biggest fan.

Kagome: Why do I have to share a cage with this bitch? (Kikyo glares at Kagome)

Author: You'll see.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha, but I have successfully kidnapped some of the characters. Next up on the list is Sango, Rin, and Kagura.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Kosuke's Identity Revealed **_

A demon entered the village early the next morning. It turned out to be a giant crab, and thanks to "Kadoma" the village was saved. Honestly, Kagome just thought that her village was filled with stupid people. Do not get her wrong. She loved her people to death, but they were really lacking in the intelligence department. "No wonder we were getting wiped out," Kagome thought.

As the days went by, Kadoma kept defeating everything that tried to attack the village. He showed his speed, power, wit, and knowledge of nature and many techniques. What amazed the other shinobi the most was her spiritual powers. Soon rumors started to float around the uneasy camp. Some said that he was a genius, some say he was a god, and some say he was a demon himself. Kagome just banged her head against a table at their stupid.

But then again she could not help but chuckled to herself, "If only they knew." She entered her tent and threw herself onto his futon. "I can already tell something interesting is going to happen."

* * *

Each wave of demons that attacked got stronger, but Kadoma fended them off each time. Fewer lives were lost and weapons were spared during battle.

"Hey, Kadoma, good job today as usual," a man with black hair and blue eyes smiled while walking up to Kagome. Kagome walked past him not giving him a glance. "I don't understand that kid," the man said, watching Kagome walk towards her tent.

"No one understands him. He doesn't speak to anyone; he spends his free time in his tent, and nobody knows who he is. It's a waste of time to try to talk to him. Just give it up, Miroku," another man around Miroku's height took a swing of alcohol.

"I know it's pointless. I don't need to hear it from you, Ren," John said turning to the older man.

"Then why do you even try?"

"I don't know. Something about him is familiar to me." 'He's ass looks familiar though (yay for perverted people, and yes, Miroku is straight).'

* * *

The next day started out nice. The sun was shinning down brightly, and the morning passed by very quickly and quietly, but once it reached high noon, demons attacked the village. This time however, ten times the normal amount of demons came rushing out of the forest.

"To the front, now! Get ready before they reach the village," the lead jounin yelled.

All the ninjas were ready and had already devised a plan to face the onslaught.

"Stop!!!" a young dog demon appeared between the two sides that were about to clash. The demons stopped their charge. "This village means no harm to us. Stop this attack before something bad happens. We can live in peace," his voice was wavering, like he was struggling to say conscious.

"Inuyasha, you don't know when to give up do you? How many times do we have to teach you a simple lesson before you finally learn it?" The boar demon from before smirked, and a small trail of blood came from the side of Inuyasha's mouth.

"The question is, how many more demons do you want me to kill this time. I am just as stubborn as my brother you know," Inuyasha smirked until he felt red hot pain spread from his back to the rest of his body.

A smaller demon smiled as he withdrew his blade, covered in blood, and watched the young demon collapse to the ground.

"This is not right," Kagome thought.

Inuyasha lay in a pool of his own blood. The small demon put his katana next to the inu yokai's neck, readying for the final blow. Inuyasha glared at the demon hovering him. "Do your worst, bitch." He waited for his death, but instead he felt something warm drip onto his cheek. He opened his eyes to see the demon cut in half. A figure stood over the half dead hanyou. "He's right. We should be able to live together."

The jounin stared for a moment before saying," Kadoma, take off your mask. That's an order."

Kagome sighed. "I was going to be found out sooner or later." She obeyed his orders and removed her mask. Long silky black hair fell down to her lower back.

Inuyasha glanced up from his place in the ground. "A woman," was Inuyasha's last thought before falling unconscious.

"You bitch," a fat crab looking demon snapped his claws.

"Don't make me purify your ass," Kagome gave a cold glare that cold freeze hell over. The demons stared at her for a few minutes before running for the idiotic lives. (Sweat drop) "That was really anti dramatic," Kagome thought.

She turned to the hanyou and lifted him onto her back. "Man, he's heavier than he looks. I can barely carry him."

"Kadoma, what are you doing? He's a demon,' the jounin yelled.

"I know, but he tried to stop our war. He deserves some type of respect. Oh, and before I forget, my name is Higurashi, Kagome," Kagome answered walking to her tent.

"Higurashi-dono, the headman's been looking all over for you. You are to return at once."

Kagome ignored his ranting and entered the tent. She laid him on her futon and started taking of the top of his robes. Once she took of his robes, she discovered there was more than one injury than what she had originally thought. His body was covered in large scratches, deep cuts, huge black and blue bruises, and many burns and irritated skin along with the sword wound. "How'd this happen," she muttered outloud. "Though, he does have some hot abs. Wait, what am I thinking, stay focused."

She cleansed his wounds gently and carefully before beginning to bandage them. "What are you doing," the demon asked weakly.

"What does it look like? I'm fixing your wounds," Kagome replied, not looking at him.

An awkward silence followed. "So, what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi," Kagome smiled.

* * *

Author: That's it folks. Sorry for the lame ending.

Kagome: Are you going to tell us why you put me and that bitch into the same cage.

Author: Yup. Inuyasha, one of these to two fine ladies Kagome and Kikyo (coughing in the background) will be set free judging on your answer to this question. The question is which one do you love Kagome or Kikyo (Gagging in the background)?

Inuyasha: Uhhh

Author: (grins evilly at Inuyasha suffering)

Digiwildfire: Hello, I'm here to pick up Sesshy.

Sesshomaru: (with look of disgust) Hell no. I'm not being sold to a fangirl.

Author: Hold on just one second. We still need to discuss payment.

Digiwildfire: Oh right. Ten mangas, five DVDs, and three plushies is that enough?

Author: Yup. Sold to the young lady here. If you want to by a character, just review and tell me and I'll see what I can do.


	4. Author's Note

**Hey! This is just an update on what's going on with this story. I have decided to send this story to my other profile. My other UserName is SakuraMinamino. Unfortunately, I have yet to figure out how to delete this account, so I am telling everyone who has me on their favorites list so you all know. This story will be on hold for a while. I am currently working on a different story that is a lot more popular and is in demand. I'm sorry for those who actually enjoyed this story. This is my very first story I ever wrote, so I will never erase it. Bon Voyage for now. I love all of you who has stuck with me.**


End file.
